When Two Worlds Collide
by xxquirpxx
Summary: Meet Lucy and Anna, two semi-normal Mighty Boosh fans. What will happen when they watch their favourite show during a thunder storm and their TV transports them to the world of the Mighty Boosh? This was co-written by my friend, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Check it out! - . Do you see them? The tiny spaces between the fs. Weird isn't it? **

"I think the pizza's ready Anna-Chan," Lucy told her sister.

Anna groaned "Why does it have to be ready now? This episode finishes in 5 minutes."

"It's your fault for putting it in the oven before we put another one on," Lucy pointed out "Just go I'll pause it".

Anna ran downstairs into the kitchen where the oven was beeping really loudly. She swung the door open to reveal the golden brown pizza where the cheese and pepperoni were bubbling. Anna quickly cut the pizza into slices, put it on two plates and ran back upstairs.

Lucy unpaused the DVD player as Anna handed her a plate.

"Cheers" Lucy grinned, shoving an enormous bit of pizza into her mouth "HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP THAT'S HOT!" She screamed.

"No shit Sherlock. It has just been in the oven for 25 minutes." Anna pointed out. As she spoke some thunder from outside smashed.

Just as "The Chokes" was finishing, the TV started acting odd. "What was that?" Anna asked looking at the TV.

"OH MY GOD IT'S GLOWING!" Lucy shrieked, grabbing her sister's hand.

"I'm gonna try hitting it, that's what most people do when their TV breaks," Lucy still had hold of Anna while Anna hit the top of the TV. As she touched it, a bright white light glowed from it and surrounded the girls

"Right, my magic carpet has packed up again so Bollo and me are going to Shamansbury's to buy a new one. Try not to break anything," Naboo called to Vince and Howard.

"It's Vince you need to worry about; he's the immature one," Howard protested.

"Precious Vince do no wrong," Bollo growled at Howard.

"Come on Bollo, before it gets dark," Naboo grabbed the gorilla's big hairy arm and led him to the Nabootique's door.

"You aren't taking you're magic carpet," Vince asked walking into the shop.

"It's broken, that's why we're going out you ball bag," Naboo rolled his eyes and turned to open sign to closed on his way out.

"Wanna watch some TV Howard?" Vince asked leading the older man up to the flat.

"I guess there's nothing better to do," Howard sighed and collapsed onto the sofa.

After Vince turned the TV on it began to shake violently and started to glow.

"Howard, I think the telly's broken,"

"Yeah, most tellys don't do that,"

"I'm gonna try hitting it,"

Howard leapt up and ran to Vince's side "Naboo said don't break anything," Howard was starting to panic now.

"How much more broken can it get?" Vince asked as he punched the top of the TV. A bright white light came out of the telly and two teenage girls fell at Vince and Howard's feet.

**Please let us know what you think, reviews are nice **


	2. Chapter 2

Vince and Howard looked down at the two girls. One of them had short, spikey blue hair and as she shakily stood up they realised that was about the same height as Naboo. The other girl was taller, she had jet black hair that like her sister's was spikey but it was a bit longer than shoulder length. This girl was taller than her sister, slightly shorter than Vince.

The girls groaned as they stood up "Oh God, I think my head's gonna explode," Lucy cried.

"Me too," Anna moaned.

"Ok what's going on," Howard screamed. Anna and Lucy looked at Vince and Howard and screamed.

"OH MY GOD, ARE WE IN THE MIGHTY BOOSH!" they screamed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR FLAT!" Vince yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS NABOO GONNA SAY?" Howard shrieked.

"Ok, have you guys got any painkillers? I'm sorry but I'm gonna throw up in a minute from this bloody head ache" Anna pleaded. Howard quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a packet of painkillers, two glasses of water and ran back to the living room.

"Here quick, take these!" Howard handed the painkillers to the girls. Anna quickly swallowed the painkillers, almost choking grabbed to water from Howard and down it in one. Lucy did the same, only without choking or grabbing the water from Howard.

"Oh shit," Lucy exclaimed "These always make me fall asleep after..." Vince grabbed Lucy before she hit the floor.

"Painkillers kinda make her pass out, strange child," Anna explained grinning.

"Who are you girls?" Howard asked as Vince placed Lucy on the sofa.

"That's Lucy and I'm Anna. We were just watching telly and eating pizza at home. This is gonna sound weird but we might be from another world, in our world you guys have a TV show called "The Mighty Boosh" There was this storm going on outside and it must of done something to the TV. It started shaking and glowing. Lucy grabbed me as I went to hit it, this random light came out of it and now we're here," Anna told them.

"This is weird. But to be honest, I'm not surprised that we have our own show, we're genius. But we should ask Naboo about the storm thingy when he comes back. Naboo can fix anything," Vince smiled.

"Speak of the devil," Howard said as Naboo and Bollo walked in.

"WE'RE BACK!"Naboo yelled.

"SHHHH, you'll wake Lucy!" Vince whispered.

"Who Lucy and WHAT!" Bollo shouted when he saw Anna.

"One of you can explain, I'm tired too," Anna collapsed onto the sofa next to Lucy.

"We left you for about half an hour and two random girls are here when we get back. How do you do it Vince?" Naboo moaned.

"They came here on their own," Howard growled.

"Vince normally get girls," Bollo laughed.

Vince and Howard repeated what Anna had told them.

"I've never known this to happen before. We will have to see Dennis about this. But I guess they can stay for just one night," Naboo said "Bollo, get the camp beds out of the loft would ya?" Bollo grunted and got up.

"Is that ok?" Anna yawned.

"Well, your sister is already asleep and you look like you're gonna drop," Naboo smiled.

"Yay Slumber party!" Vince started dancing.

"Are you ok little man?" Howard asked Vince, who was now starting to dance with Naboo.

"Beds are ready in Howard's room. Howard share with Vince?" Bollo grunted.

"Urg, why does Howard have to share with me?" Vince groaned.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked sleepily.

"Luce, you're alive!" Anna Smiled hugging her sister "We're gonna sleep in Howard's room tonight and see Dennis in the morning."

"Cool," Lucy yawned.

"Bollo go bed now," Bollo announced and walked to his room.

"Me too, it's almost 1," Naboo left as well.

"I think you two should go to bed, before you pass out," Vince smiled. The girls nodded and followed Vince to his room.

"I'm just gonna get ready for bed and then you can go to bed," Howard called.

"Oh my God, you're room is awesome Vince," Anna grinned.

"Aww thanks," Vince decided that he liked these two weirdos.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the flat and the Nabootique were both calm and quiet. Naboo and Bollo had got up early (10 o'clock to them was very early) and gone to see Dennis. Only Howard was awake and he was only quietly eating cereal. Howard hadn't had the best night's sleep; Vince had kept him awake by talking in his sleep and moving around in bed. Howard had forgotten how much of a restless sleeper Vince was.

Anna and Lucy were still asleep in Howard's room. Anna slowly stirred and woke up; she smiled as she remembered where she was. Next to where Anna's bed was, Howard had a small mirror. Anna looked in the mirror and screamed.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON!" Lucy screamed as she woke with a start. When she looked at Anna she burst out laughing.

"Shut up, it's terrible!" Anna cried. Howard knocked on the door.

"Are you two ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, Anna's just having hair trouble," Lucy called.

"Hair trouble?" Vince sprung from his bed and sprinted into the room when he heard this. He knew that this was a very serious matter and had to be handled delicately.

While Anna had been asleep, moving around a lot her long, sleek jet-black hair had turned into a giant, frizzy afro.

"Why does it do this?" Anna moaned.

"Ah, I can see what the problem is." Vince was now stood over Anna with a magnifying glass to his eye.

"Is it serious, doctor?" She closed her eyes as Vince took a closer look.

"Nah, I can fix it if you want?" Vince smiled at the teenager. He understood how she was feeling right now; having bad hair can be quite a shock in the mornings.

"Please," Anna laughed.

"Ok, no problem. I remember this one time I was about to go to a Terminal Margaret gig and my fringe curled upwards like a quiff! It was so huge; you could probably surf on the thing! So anyway, what I did was..."

"Lucy do you want some breakfast while these two play with their hair?" Howard asked quietly, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Yes please, breakfast is good," Lucy jumped out of bed and followed Howard.

Howard and Lucy walked into the kitchen while Vince and Anna went to Vince's room.

"What you like? We have cereal, toast or eggs."

"Umm do you have Cheerios?" Lucy asked.

"We do," Howard said getting the cereal out for Lucy. "Naboo and Bollo went to see Dennis about last night. So we're gonna wait for them to get back and see what we need to do," Lucy nodded sadly. She knew that they couldn't stay here, but she wasn't ready to go home after just 10 hours of being in the Boosh.

In Vince's room Vince was finding that the black afro he was facing was harder to tame than he first thought.

"You're hair is so thick," Vince frowned.

"Sorry," Anna grinned.

"It's not your fault, maybe you should wash it?" Vince smiled.

"Yeah, that normally works. I usually sleep with it in a bobble,"

Vince gave Anna some shampoo and conditioner and left her to it. "I'm just gonna grab some breakfast while you wash your hair," He told her.

Vince crept down the corridor with a devilish smile, he winked at Lucy. She saw him and grinned, she knew what Vince was planning...

"HOWARD I'M HUNGRY!" Vince screamed as he jumped on Howard's back.

"AHHHHHH MONSTER I'M TOO YOUNG TO... VINCE!" Howard screamed. By this time Lucy was rolling on the floor laughing and crying.

"Can I have Coco Pops?" Vince asked sweetly. Howard growled and got Vince his breakfast.

"You guys are mental," Lucy giggled as she got up after her 5 minuet giggling fit, wiping away tears.

"Oh and you're not? You've just spent the last 5 minutes laughing on the floor," Vince teased.

Just then Naboo and Bollo walked in. "What's happening then?" Howard asked.

"Where's Anna? I don't wanna explain this twice," Naboo yawned. Anna walked in, as if on cue.

"Bonjour mes amis, ca va?" She smiled.

"What did she say?" Vince whispered to Lucy.

"Hello my friends, how are you?" Lucy whispered back.

"You were saying Naboo?" Howard asked.

"Right basically, when the thunder struck the TV it created static energy and that had the power to transport the girls to this world. Dennis doesn't know if there's a way to get them back. They were watching a DVD and transported them into the DVD world." Naboo explained.

"So they can't go anywhere?" Vince looked hope full, Lucy and Anna were crazy and he liked them. Naboo shook his head. "YAY!" Vince and the girls chorused.

"You stay with us," Bollo smiled, Naboo and Bollo were starting to like the girls too.

"Do you want us to work to pay rent and stuff?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, you can work in the shop with these two idiots," Naboo grinned.

"Naboo, Lucy and Anna have no clothes. Can we go shopping please?" Vince begged Naboo with his puppy eyes.

"Ok, just don't be long,"

4 hours later; Howard, Vince, Lucy and Anna were still shopping.

"Viiiiince, I'm boreddddd. Can we go home?" Howard moaned like a little kid.

"No not yet. We've only been to 27 shops," Vince said sternly.

"That's nothing," Anna agreed.

"You guys have a problem and oooooh Ryman," Lucy and Howard were both stood with their hands and noses pressed against the glass, hypnotised by the stationary shop.

"Ok, you guys can go. Just meet us back here in an hour," Anna laughed.

Howard and Lucy ran across to Ryman, their favourite shop.

"Oh my God Howard, look at this pen. The nib goes up when you pull the end down and the nib goes down when you pull the end up," Lucy said in awe.

"Wow. Now that is a pen," He agreed pointing at it.

"I'm gonna go and buy some, do you want any?" Lucy picked a couple up.

"Please yeah," Howard handed Lucy some money and watched her walk off.

Howard want to look at the paper clips, Stationary Village needed some more paper clip residents. Ryman wasn't very busy at this time of day, there was only one member of staff who was currently serving Lucy and they were the only costumers. As Howard bent down to pick up some paper clips somebody grabbed him from behind. At first he thought it was Vince again trying to scare him, but this person gagged him. Howard tried to scream as the person carried him away.

Lucy walked back to where she'd left Howard. When she realised that he wasn't there she scanned the shop. "Howard?" she called, this time she panicked a bit and started walking around the shop. When she got to the paper clips she noticed Howard's wallet on the floor.

"Oh my God," Lucy whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Vince and Anna were still in the shop that Howard and Lucy had left them in. It had been about 20 minutes since the stationary addicts had gone. As the afternoon was getting later, the shop was getting quieter.

"Hey look, these would look genius on you," Vince held up a pair of purple jeans. Anna screamed when she saw them and blushed when everybody looked at her. Vince giggled at her embarrassment.

"Shut up. But they are gorgeous," Anna was hypnotised by the jeans.

They were about to go to the changing rooms (Vince was allowed in because he was either mistaken for a woman or his charm got him past the assistants) when Lucy burst back into the shop. Her eyes were wide with terror as she ran up to her friends.

"What's up Lucifer? And where's Howard?" Anna asked.

"I think... I think he's been Howard-napped," Lucy panted.

"Howard-napped, by what?" Vince ran over, having brought the jeans.

"I don't know. His wallet was on the floor," she cried.

"Listen, I know Howard and he's tough. He's gonna be ok," Vince soothed, putting an arm around the blue-haired teenager.

Meanwhile...

Howard's eyes slowly opened. His head felt heavy liked he'd been drugged. On the floor next to him was the piece of cloth that he'd been gagged with. Howard sniffed it and his head instantly felt heavier as the chlorophyll affected him again.

"No baby don't do that, you don't wanna hurt yourself now," Howard's captive's voice sounded like a bit like Bollo's, only more high pitched.

Howard could just make out the shape of a gorilla through his blurred vision.

"Who are you?" He slurred.

"Just call me mummy," The gorilla smiled.

At this comment, Howard gagged and projectile vomited all over the gorilla.

"Oh dear sweetie, you better get some sleep while I clean up,"

Howard let his consciousness fade into the black as the gorilla said this.

Anna, Lucy and Vince were back at the flat by this time. In Howard's absence Vince had "driven" the van back to the Nabootique.

"Lucy, did you see or hear anything while you were paying for the pens?" Naboo asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I might have a potion that I can give you so that we can see what was going on behind you," Naboo produced a potion from the pocket of his robes. "It's gonna make you pass out, but we need you to be unconscious for it to work," he added.

Lucy sat down next to her sister on the sofa and drank the potion. As Lucy fainted Anna gently laid her on her stomach.

"How did you know what position to lay her in?" Naboo asked impressed.

"Oh I didn't, that how she likes to sleep,"

They sat in silence as the vision began. Howard was looking at the paperclips as a gorilla crept up behind him. As Howard bent down to pick up a packet of paperclips the gorilla gagged him, picked him up and ran off. After that the vision ended and Lucy woke up.

"Bollo know gorilla, she Chinko ex wife. Chinko runaway when she pregnant,"

"When did she get pregnant?" Anna asked.

"About 6 years ago," Bollo answered.

"What happened to the kid?" Lucy asked.

"Why is that important?" Vince demanded.

"Well, shouldn't she be looking after her kid?" Lucy pointed out.

"Her name Dorita. Her child taken from her by Chinko 3 weeks ago." Bollo sighed.

"Maybe she wanted to replace her kid," Naboo thought.

"But why Howard? He didn't even look like a kid when he was one," Vince laughed.

"Dorita love to care for people,"

Howard once again woke up and looked at his surroundings. It looked like he was in some kind of house. The floor was littered with children's toys and books.

"Where am I?" Howard called out.

"Your new home Honey," Dorita told him.

"But I have a home," Howard argued.

"Yes it's here. Now come on, it's time for dinner," Dorita picked Howard up and carried him to a table where a child sized portion of pasta with tomato sauce and a plastic cup of Ribeana waited for him. "Are you gonna be ok Sweetie?" She asked him.

"I'm a grown man, I think I can feed myself," Howard grumbled. As he spoke he spilled tomato sauce on himself.

"Clearly not, let mummy do that," Dorita rolled her eyes and began to feed Howard.

Howard inwardly sighed, why did the gorilla think he was a child? Howard didn't like being treated like a child, but for once it was nice to have someone look after him; he was used to making sure Vince didn't kill himself.

"CAREFUL VINCE!" Anna shouted just as Vince fell off of Chinko's fence. Vince groaned and slowly sat up in the grass.

"Howard normally stops me from killing myself," He moaned.

Naboo rolled his eyes "Maybe if you were more careful, you wouldn't nearly kill yourself. Now the rest of you climb over so we can get Dorita's baby," the shaman instructed.

Bollo lifted Naboo over the fence as Lucy and Anna climbed it. Their plan was to sneak in and steel the baby gorilla back. Bollo said that he would chop Chinko's head off again if he gave them any trouble.

"Baby probably be in shed," Bollo said. Bollo lead the way to Chinko's shed.

"Hey you guys listen," Lucy put her ear to the door. "I think the baby gorilla's crying," she said in a small voice.

"Chinko crazy,"

Naboo whispered a spell to lock on the shed door and it opened. Inside there was a small dark brow gorilla with huge chocolate brown eyes that looked really sad.

"Awwwww. He's so cute," Anna whispered, going to gently pick him up. "Hey, it's ok. We're taking you back to mummy," she said gently to the gorilla.

"Mama," the gorilla's eyes got bigger with happiness.

Howard had decided that he liked living with Dorita. She looked after him, he didn't have to worry about anything and he loved her like she was his own mother. The truth was though; Howard had only been with Dorita for about 5 hours.

"Come on honey it's bed time," Dorita called down to her new "son".

"But it's only 8 o'clock," Howard moaned.

"Yes, way past your bed time. Now come on." Dorita carried Howard to bed. "Do you want me to read you a story?" she asked.

Howard nodded eagerly. Dorita pulled a book down from the shelf as Howard lay down and closed his eyes.

"Come on quick, before Chinko gets back," Naboo whispered. They quickly ran out of the shed but Chinko was waiting for them.

"WHAT YOU DOING WITH CHINKO BABY!" Chinko screamed. He saw his child cry in fear into Anna's shoulder. Chinko growled and slapped Anna around the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Lucy bellowed at Chinko and kicked him where it hurt.

"Bollo quick, here's an axe," Vince passed to giant axe to Bollo. Lucy's kick to Chinko's balls had caused the gorilla to fall on the floor, making it too easy for Bollo to chop his head off.

While this was going on Naboo gently took the baby from Anna, who was shaking.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I think so. But come on we need to rescue Howard," she whispered. Lucy pulled her twin into a hug.

"I was so scared he was gonna kill you," Lucy cried.

"Me too," Anna agreed. The girls pulled away and walked over to the dreaded fence. This time Bollo lifted all of them over.

"Mama," The baby gurgled in Naboo's arms.

"Come on, we need to get this one and Howard home," Anna said. She wouldn't say it, but all she wanted was to curl up and watch TV.

They made their way to Naboo's magic carpet.

"Can you drive Bollo? You know where it is," Naboo instructed. By this time, the baby was slumped against Naboo's shoulder.

"Do you want me to hold him Naboo?" Vince asked. Naboo nodded and handed the sleeping gorilla over.

Dorita had left Howard "asleep" at about 9 o'clock. Howard couldn't sleep. Dorita might be like a mother to him, but even he had to admit that 8 o'clock was too early for someone to go to bed.

Dorita was downstairs reading the newspaper. It was about 9:30 when there was a knock at the door. Dorita sighed and got up from the sofa.

Bollo took the baby from Vince as Dorita opened the door.

"Bollo?" Dorita gasped when she saw her baby "Salso!" she cried as Bollo handed her child over.

"Do you have Howard?" Vince asked her, getting out a photo of his friend.

"Yes, but he's asleep. Can't I just keep him for tonight?" Dorita begged.

"We need Howard back," Anna stepped forward from behind Bollo.

"Oh my, what happened to your face dear? Why don't you all come in?" Dorita beckoned them in.

"Can we just have Howard back? We gave you your baby," Lucy moaned.

Howard padded down stairs at this point "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Rescuing you, come on," Vince ran in and grabbed Howard's arm.

"But I love living here with mummy," Howard snatched his arm away from Vince.

"WHAT!" Vince, Bollo, Naboo, Lucy and Anna all screamed.

"She takes care of me and I don't have to worry about you lot,"

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR JUST FIVE AND A HALF HOURS. TO SAVE YOU WE HAD TO GIVE LUCY SOME RANDOM POTION THAT MADE HER SLEEP, WE HAD TO GO TO CHINKO'S "HOUSE" KIDNAP HIS KID, I GOT SLAPPED IN THE FACE AND WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK THE WHOLE TIME!" Anna screamed, finally letting her anger out. Everybody stared at her.

"Grab Howard Bollo. Vince grab Anna," Naboo whispered. Bollo and Vince nodded and grabbed them.

"Nice meeting you," Lucy called to a shocked Dorita.

About an hour later Naboo, Bollo, Vince, Howard, Lucy and Anna were sat in the flat eating Chinese.

"You know, I'm glad you guys kidnapped me. I love you guys," Howard put down his plate and walked round hugging everybody.

"Howard, are you pissed or something?" Vince exchanged a worried look with the others.

"It's just so good to be home,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Firstly, thank you so much for all of your reviews and favourites it really means a lot to two crazy girls! We're sorry to say chapter 4 was the last chapter, but we are currently writing a short sequel that we'll post soon. We might even do a bit of a series when exams and all of that crap is over **


End file.
